


Drarry one shot.

by ShanLucifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanLucifan/pseuds/ShanLucifan
Summary: This is only a one shot. It was a request from someone.





	Drarry one shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a one shot. It was a request from someone.

Harry was so shaken and disturbed by what he had just done, he couldn't forgive himself. It was only Malfoy, he deserved to be punished like that, it was his fault Katie Bell almost died. But yet it was eating away at him and he couldn't eat or sleep, so that night he got out his invisibility cloak and went to visit Draco in the hospital wing. When he got there, Draco wasn't asleep, instead he was just staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe Harry had done it either, but he didn't feel any anger towards Harry. "I suppose I deserved it, after all, I _did_ attack him first," Draco thought to himself. He didn't hear Harry sneak in to the hospital wing. Harry walked up and sat down next to Draco's bed, and pulled off his Cloak. Draco jumped. "Potter! What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry said, "I feel too guilty, I can't believe I did that to you. I didn't even know what that spell did. I found it wrote down in a book and it was the first thing that popped in to my head when I attacked you back."

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it I guess, even though it hurt like hell," Draco replied. Harry's hands were rested on the side of Draco's bed, and without a second thought Draco put his hand over one of Harry's. Harry looked up at Draco, who was looking back at him. "Put the Cloak back on Potter, in case anyone sees you. Stay with me for a while, please," Draco whispered. Harry put the cloak over himself, but left a small gap so that only Draco would be able to see his face. What was Harry thinking? Why could he not pull himself away from Draco and go back to the Gryffindor common room? Draco was a git, nothing more, so why was it he was feeling...attracted...no, he couldn't be, not a chance.

"Harry, come closer, I need to tell you something," Draco said quietly. Harry reached over, closer to Draco's face. Draco didn't miss his chance, he grabbed Harry's face and kissed him right on the lips. They broke, and Harry was so stunned that he thought he'd been attacked by the stunning charm, but strangely enough, he enjoyed it. He leaned over once more, and pressed his lips against Draco's. He really WAS attracted to Draco, and it certainly seemed Draco was just as attracted to Harry. They kissed for a while, eyes closed and enjoying every moment of it. Time was pressing on, and Harry stood up to go.

"Bye Draco," he said.

"Harry, don't go. Not just yet, stay a bit longer, please," Draco said.

"I can't, I have to get back before Ron wakes up, see you around, Draco," Harry said, and went back to the common room. What had just happened? Harry nor Draco were quite sure of what had happened, but they both seemed glad it did.


End file.
